We Will Meet
by donutkim
Summary: "jangan menangis, hyung. aku yakin takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali nanti." a kaisoo yaoi fic


word count: 695 words

Dua namja terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah kompleks perumahan. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah penuh dengan coret-coretan. Sepertinya mereka baru saja merayakan hari kelulusan.

"sekarang kita bukan anak SMP lagi, hyung." Ucap namja yang berkulit gelap. Namja bermata bulat disampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"tapi, kau curang." Ucap si mata bulat.

"eh?"

"curang! Kau seharusnya baru naik kelas 3 sekarang."

"hahaha. Salah orang tuaku yang cepat menyekolahkanku." Si kulit hitam tertawa, membuat si mata bulat cemberut. Ia tidak suka ditertawakan sepertinya. Apalagi dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kyungsoo hyungku terlihat imut saat cemberut. Apalagi kalau senyum."

BLUSH.

Si kulit hitampun beraksi, melancarkan rayuan-rayuan yang selalu sukses membuat si mata bulat, yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menunduk malu. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merutuki badannya yang memberi refleks seperti itu tiap kali Jongin, si namja berkulit hitam itu menggodanya.

"hyung."

Kyungsoo menggumam. Tetap menatap lurus kedepan, tanpa berani menoleh ke namja disampingnya.

"aku ingin memberimu suatu hal."

Nada suara Jongin berubah serius. Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit terlonjak ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Tanpa sadar, langkah mereka berdua terhenti.

"aku akan pindah ke Jepang."

DEG. Jongin pasti hanya menggodanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasa—

"aku serius, hyung. Aku tidak menggodamu." Kata-kata Jongin itu meluncur dengan indahnya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyelesaikan dugaannya.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan. Tak sanggup menatap wajah namdongsaengnya itu terlalu lama. Namun, baru sekali Kyungsoo melangkah, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jongin.

"tunggu aku, hyung." Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan tatapan memelas Jongin. "aku ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirku di Korea bersamamu."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir cepat di dalam tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Jongin mulai berjalan, tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Jongin menurunkan tangannya menuju telapak tangan Kyungsoo, menyelipkan jari-jarinya disela jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam hingga bayangan rumah Kyungsoo pun mulai terlihat. Beruntung rumah mereka searah, walau rumah Jongin berada sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

"eumh… Jongin." Suara merdu Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian.

"iya, hyung?"

"kapan kau akan berangkat ke Jepang."

"malam ini."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia ingin menangis. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini semua berlalu begitu cepat. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia dan Jongin bisa tertawa bergembira bersama, merayakan kelulusan mereka dari sekolah menengah pertama.

Hiks.

Isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengarnya refleks berhenti.

"kau kenapa, hyung?"

Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi mendengar suara Jongin. Refleks, sekali lagi, tangan Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"jangan menangis, hyung."

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa.

"aku tidak mau kau pergi, Jongin. Aku tidak mau. Siapa yang akan jadi temanku jika kau tidak ada. Hiks."

Tanpa sadar, air mata Jongin ikut jatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat hyung tersayangnya itu sedih. Dan juga, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan hyung-nya itu. Ia tidak ingin berpisah.

"aku mengerti, hyung. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Sangat tidak ingin." Jongin menghela napas, "tapi aku yakin, takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi nanti."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Walaupun ia yang tertua, namun Jongin memiliki postur yang lebih tinggi dari dia. Ia menatap Jongin, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Jongin yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"tersenyumlah, hyung. Kau jauh lebih manis saat tersenyum."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Entah sejak kapan, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Digantikan oleh semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi chubby-nya.

"ayo, hyung. Hari sudah semakin sore. Kau tidak ingin ibumu cemas mencarimu, kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk. Ia lalu memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepada Jongin.

"kau selalu bersikap sok dewasa kepadaku."

"bukan 'sok', hyung. Aku memang sudah dewasa." Jongin tertawa, membuat Kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil bercerita hal apa saja, sejenak melupakan perpisahan yang sudah didepan mata. Sesekali pembicaraan mereka diselingi tawa ringan.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka saling memberi senyum. Jongin sudah bersiap pergi sebelum ucapan Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Jangan pernah lupakan aku, Jongin." Satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata indah Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum sedih.

"tentu saja, hyung. Kau akan selalu ada disini."

Jongin mengarahkan jarinya ke dadanya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin pun melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan tersirat kepada hyung-nya tercinta.

'_sampai jumpa, hyung. Aku percaya takdir akan mempertemukan kita lagi. Aku menyayangimu.'_

**TBC**_  
_

**Note:**

Halo. Im coming to bring you my new story hehe this is just prolog so im sorry if this story is very very very short. Be a good reader and don't forget to leave me some reviews hehe. Thankiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiies very much for reading this

-ripkyung


End file.
